The guy next door
by Skovko
Summary: Irene just moved into her new apartment three days ago and still hasn't met any of the neighbours. One of them chooses to knock on her door during a private moment and although he's handsome, he's also an idiot with the things he chooses to say.
1. Meeting the neighbour

It wasn't that she had a problem with porn or hadn't watched it before. She wasn't like that. She just felt pathetic while she lied on her bed with her hand down her panties, watching porn on her laptop, trying to get herself off. She felt pathetic because of the man she had recently been dating, the low levels she had allowed herself to sink down to, always giving into him, forgiving him time after time.

She needed a fucking good orgasm to get her mind to switch off everything. She tried to prolong it, stopping herself several times as she moved closer, trying to work herself into a firework of an orgasm so she could go to sleep with a happy and clear mind.

A knock on the door made her stop what she was doing. She had no idea who it could be this late. She paused the movie on the laptop, stood up and fixed her nightgown and moved towards the door and peeked out through the peephole. A complete stranger stood out there. Maybe a neighbour. She just moved in three days earlier and still hadn't met anyone. She had done her best to stay inside and avoid everyone. She took a deep breath and opened the door, meeting the handsome stranger who stood there with a little smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Seth. I live next door," he said.  
"Irene," she said.  
"It's not that I don't enjoy listening to you pleasuring yourself but you should know the walls are very thin here," he said.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed bright red. She was so embarrassed. She hadn't heard anyone move around on the other side of the wall for the three days she had been there so she hadn't given it one single thought that they might be able to hear each other.

"O... okay," she stuttered.

She closed the door without another word. She couldn't look at him anymore. She turned to walk back to the bedroom, ready to bury herself forever. No way was she ever gonna greet any neighbours in this area. She never got to take a step away from the door before he was knocking on the other side again. She couldn't pretend not to be home so she swallowed and opened again. His smile had grown a bit bigger and there was a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just realized how rude I was. I should have waited for you to cum before going in here," he said.

Her jaw dropped and she just stared at him. Never had she experienced anyone being that straight forward and she felt like she was about to become the joke of the neighbourhood.

"So feel free to finish what you were doing and I won't complain over the noises because, fuck it, you do sound incredible hot through the wall," he bit his lip and eyed her up and down. "And I'm happy to see you match that hot voice."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She finally spoke up.  
"It depends on who you're asking. I personally don't think anything's wrong with me. I just wanted to give you a heads up about the thin walls," he said.  
"You've done so now, so piss off!" She snapped.  
"Uh, hellcat!" He laughed. "Have a nice night."

She slammed the door harder than she should have and she could hear him laugh as he moved back to his own apartment. She felt angry and embarrassed as she moved back to the bedroom. She closed the laptop completely. The moment was gone. She was just gonna go to bed and hopefully dream about killing that Seth guy in 30 different ways. Her bed creaked a bit as she climbed back into it and she almost jumped as she heard knocking on the wall coming from his side.

"Goodnight!" He shouted.  
"Fucking idiot!" She sneered lowly.


	2. Smile

She woke up wet and horny. She had been having a sexdream about that undeniable hot guy next door. He was annoying for sure but he was also damn sexy. She looked at her phone and saw that it was only 5 in the morning. She could be quiet. Her hand found its way down in her panties, she pulled the duvet over her head and bit down on some of it, keeping her voice down while she finally got the sweet release she had been longing for since last night.

"Fucking idiot!" She said as her head was above the duvet again. "Fucking, stupid, sexy idiot!"

Since she was already awake, she decided to start the day early. She showered, got dressed and loaded up on breakfast and coffee. It was moving close to 6.30 when she grabbed the trash and carried it outside to the trash cans. She had just let the bag dump down when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her back pocket to see his name flash across the screen.

"Not a chance," she whispered.

She hit the red button to decline his call.

"I thought I was the only one up early," someone said.

She jumped as he startled her since she hadn't heard him move towards her. She turned around to see that annoying smile of that stupid neighbour. He was in running clothes and judging from the lack of sweat, he was just about to start his run.

"I'm not used to meeting anyone out here this early," he continued.  
"Whatever," she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I understand that you might be mad at me after last night but I'm really not a bad guy," he said.  
"You're fucking annoying," she said.  
"True," he laughed. "But give me a chance and I think you'll come around and maybe even start liking me. I bet I can make you smile in no time."  
"Dream on," she said.

Her phone started ringing again and she once again saw his name flash across the screen. She wasn't about to answer it but before she could hit the red button again, Seth snatched the phone out of her hand and looked at it.

"Who's Pete?" He asked.  
"Just some guy," she answered.  
"Boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Ex," she sighed. "He doesn't quite understand we're over."  
"Really?" He smirked.

Before she knew what was happening, he answered her phone. She just stood there with wide eyes and open mouth, listening to him talking to her ex.

"Irene's phone," he said cheerfully.  
"Who the fuck is this?" Pete asked.  
"It's her new boy toy," Seth winked at her. "And who is this?"  
"Her boyfriend!" Pete spat.  
"Not from what I hear," Seth tried not to laugh.  
"Well, you've heard wrong!" Pete yelled.  
"Move on, Pete. She's done with you," Seth said.  
"I'm not fucking done with her!" Pete yelled.

She watched as Seth's entire demeanor changed within a second. His smiling face turned into an angry one and his voice was suddenly dripping with toxin.

"Listen, asshole, I'm only giving you one warning! Stay the fuck away from her or I'll rip out your spine!" He warned.

Although his voice sounded so dark and scary, she didn't feel scared of him. She was used to a scary and angry man like Pete but Seth's anger was clearly only aiming for Pete and not her. Once the warning was delivered, he hung up and his face instantly went back to the smiling one as he handed the phone back to her.

"There," he said. "Hopefully that did the trick."  
"I don't know what to say," she said.  
"I'll settle with a thank you," he chuckled.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"You're welcome," he smiled again. "Anyway, I gotta run or I'll never get it done."

He nodded his head as a silent farewell and moved past her. She turned around and watched him walk away.

"Hey Seth!" She called.  
"Yeah?" He turned around.  
"Do you have any plans after your run?" She asked.  
"Now I do," he smiled widely. "What are we doing?"  
"Can I invite you in for lunch as a way to say thank you?" She asked.  
"Sure. 12 o'clock?" He asked.  
"Yeah, perfect," she smiled at him.  
"See!" He grinned as he pointed at her. "I told you I'd make you smile in no time."

She shook her head and he just laughed before turning around again and starting to run. She watched him disappear out of sight quickly and then moved back to her apartment to grab her car keys. She had to go out to shop for lunch.


	3. Lunch

She felt nervous when he knocked on her door a few minutes before 12. She dried her hands on her jeans and moved over to let him in. He was smiling again, a smile she could surely get used to seeing.

"Come in," she stepped aside.  
"I'm so hungry," he said.  
"The table is already set," she said.

He took a quick look around and then moved towards the kitchen.

"Your apartment is a complete mirror image of mine. I had a feeling it would be since our bedrooms are only separated by a wall," he sat down with a smirk. "A thin wall."  
"Could we please not get into that?" She looked down.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all do it," he laughed.  
"It's embarrassing," she toyed with the hem of her blouse.  
"Come on!" He laughed louder. "Sex and masturbation are just as natural as eating, sleeping and peeing."  
"I guess," she muttered.

She sat down across from him. She still kept her eyes down but her head was forced up when he placed three fingers under her chin and lifted it up gently.

"Hey, eyes up," he smiled warmly. "I know I'm an idiot right now but you're so fucking cute when you blush. Don't ever feel embarrassed around me, okay? And don't ever look down like you're a kid being yelled at. Eye contact, okay?"  
"Are you always like this?" She asked.  
"Like what? Bossy? Straight forward? Cute and sexy?" He smirked.  
"Yeah, all of that," she said.  
"You think I'm cute and sexy?" He chuckled.  
"No, not like that. I didn't mean that. I meant..." She sighed and then shook her head and broke out in a little smile. "You fucking set me up on that one."  
"I did. You walked right into that one," he laughed. "Now let's eat."

They chitchatted and smalltalked over lunch. He seemed to have an easy approach to life in general and it made her relax and feel at ease. He was still an idiot on some aspects, a sexy idiot, but she felt like she could handle it.

"That was so good. I'm not used to being spoiled like that," he leaned back in his chair.  
"What? Women don't cook for you after you've rolled them around in bed?" She joked.  
"Who says I like beds? I might use something else like..." He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "A kitchen table."  
"But they don't cook for you?" She refused to back down.

They stared at each other for two seconds before he leaned back again and laughed a little.

"At least you kept eye contact on that one. You're learning," he laughed. "No, I'm more of a fuck them and leave them kind of guy."  
"And they say romance is dead," she said.  
"I'm not an asshole," he said.  
"Could have fooled me," she smirked.  
"Those women know it's just sex before getting it on with me. It's kind of the whole deal with ring rats," he said.  
"Ring rats?" She asked a bit angry. "If you're into having sex with animals, you can get the fuck out of my apartment right now!"  
"No, no, no, it's not like that," he laughed.

He looked at her angry face and his laughter grew. She really didn't have a clue. He had caught on to her not knowing who he was the second he knocked on her door but she really was clueless to what he talked about.

"I'm a professional wrestler," he said.  
"Oh, like with WWE and shit?" She asked.  
"Exactly with WWE. I'm one of their top stars," he answered.  
"No shit?" She stared at him.  
"No shit," he chuckled. "Ring rats are what we call women who just want to fuck a wrestler. Most times we just let them suck our dicks and send them on their way. It's like going to a prostitute but without having to pay for it. Easy and cheap and we don't have to give a shit about them afterwards."

He watched her as she turned the information around in her head. He wasn't sure if she would tell him to leave or tell him he was an asshole but he doubted she could be thinking anything good. He had put the truth out there as raw as it was. For some reason he knew from the start that he couldn't lie or sugar coat things around her.

"Doesn't that get lonely for you?" She asked.

He tilted his head a little to the side as he looked at her with wonder in his eyes. He had expected her to lash out at him but instead she seemed to worry about him.

"Sometimes," he answered. "It's not like a fuck a new woman each week. Just once in a while when the need gets too big and masturbation doesn't cut it. You should know about that last part."

He smirked at her and she blushed again and turned her eyes down. He just had to constantly go back to that.

"Eyes up," he reminded her.

Her face was still bright red when she looked up at him.

"I do date and I've had girlfriends in the past too and like everyone else I wanna meet the right one but I travel a lot and I meet all the wrong kinds of women at work, and at home I don't meet anyone," he said. "Until now."  
"I'm not anyone's right one," she said.  
"I'm just flirting with you because I like you and I like how you blush over the smallest thing. I can stop if you want," he reached over and took her hand. "And I can't help but picture you pleasuring yourself after what I heard last night."  
"Seth!" She laughed.

She pulled her hand away from his and quickly stood up and started clearing the table.

"You're a naughty boy!" She laughed.  
"I am," he grinned. "Would you prefer me otherwise but the naughty boy and the sexy beast I know you see me as?"  
"Help clear the table or go home," she shook her head.  
"So bossy," he stood up and grabbed his plate. "Hellcat!"

They cleared the table fast and he wasn't sure whether or not to stay. He wanted to stay but he also knew not to push the limits too fast. He didn't wanna scare her away. For some reason she had chosen to give him a chance despite the idiotic way he had started out.

"So tell me about that Pete guy," he said.  
"Maybe another time," she gave him a half hearted smile.  
"Right, another time," he nodded. "Thanks for lunch though. It was amazing. I'm gonna head out and get some stuff done. I'll see you around."  
"See you around," she smiled.


	4. Breakfast

He was up early as always for his morning run. This morning it was earlier than usual. He hadn't been able to sleep well. He had slept fine for a couple of hours until he started hearing her raise her voice on the other side. He had thought about knocking on her wall and shouting if she was okay but then her voice had trailed off as she had moved from the bedroom and into another room where he wasn't able to hear her. Her voice hadn't come back and although he had fallen back asleep, he still woke up way early, just wondering what had made her be so loud.

He was almost back home when he chose to swing by a near by bakery to buy breakfast. He didn't know what she liked so he had them mix up some different buns. He ran home, showered and got dressed before grabbing the bag again and moving to her apartment. He knocked on the door and stared concerned at the red eyed, worn out face that opened.

"Shit, Irene, did you sleep at all?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"What are you doing here this early?" She sighed.  
"Breakfast," he held up the bag and smiled. "So let me in."  
"Commander!" She stepped aside.  
"Hellcat!" He walked in.

He walked straight to the kitchen as if he lived there. She followed behind and sank down on a chair while he moved around and got the table ready. Once everything was set, he sat down as well and pulled a bottle of chocolate milk out of the bag.

"This can cure many things," he tried with a smile.  
"Thanks," she took the bottle.

He watched as she took a sip and gave him a tired smile.

"I heard you shouting last night," he said.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"Don't worry about me. What happened?" He asked.  
"Pete called," she answered.  
"Why did you answer?" He asked.  
"He called from someone else's phone so I didn't know it was him," she answered.  
"Someone you thought you could trust?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she sighed. "Guess she wasn't my friend after all."  
"What did he want?" He asked.  
"Oh, the usual. To tell me he misses me and that we're meant to be together, then tell me he's gonna kill himself if I don't take him back, and then tell me I'm gonna be so sorry if I don't take him back when I told him to go ahead and kill himself," she answered.  
"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" He asked shocked.  
"Besides the fact that he's breathing?" She shrugged. "What's wrong with me for ever getting involved with him?"

He reached over and took her hand, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm not stupid, Irene. I know how these types of relationships work. He wasn't an asshole in the beginning," he said.  
"No, he was really sweet," she said lowly.  
"What did he do to you?" He asked.

She opened her mouth, trying to get some words out, but she failed. The words were right there, the feelings and the memories inside her, but she had never said it out loud to anyone.

"This was very sweet of you but I'm not hungry," she said.

She stood up but never got to take more than two steps before he was right there in front of her, pulling her into his big arms and just holding her. She couldn't explain it but it felt safe to have him hold her like that.

"Did he beat you?" He asked.  
"Yes. No. Just once. It's not like that. He wasn't abusive like that," she answered.  
"Once is one time too many," he said.  
"It's not like that. You don't understand," she said.  
"Then explain it to me," he said.  
"He always wanted to fight over the most silly things and it's impossible to win a fight with him. If I didn't agree, he would shout so loud and say the most nasty things. If I was silent, he would say that to be silent is to consent. If I tried walking away, he would throw me on the bed and hold me down while screaming at my face and I couldn't get up. He's too strong. So it's not really abuse since he didn't beat me," she said.  
"What?" He asked.

He pulled her head free, grabbed it with both his hands and leaned down so they were face to face.

"There's no such thing as unreal abuse. Abuse is abuse and that right there is fucking abuse," he said.  
"I was so scared to leave him. He told me over and over that no one would ever want me but him. I would be alone forever," she said.

She didn't realize she was crying. He just pulled her back into his arms and held her again.

"So what made you finally leave him?" He asked.  
"He hit me. Another fight as usual but I managed to slip out of his arms when he tried to get me down on the bed and I ran for the door. He was so fast. I'm not sure exactly what happened but it fucking hurt," she answered.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"My face. I had a black eye for almost two weeks," she answered.

She felt his arms tighten and his breathing get more loud. Clearly he was angry but like the day where he had answered her phone, he didn't scare her. If anything, she felt even more safe in his arms as they locked her tight up against his body.

"Of course he apologized all day but I know how these things go. Once they start, they never stop. I figured I'd rather be alone forever than be with him. So I searched for apartments and when this came up, I just moved while he was one state over watching a football game with his friends and left a note. That's why he keeps calling. He's not too happy about me leaving like that," she said.  
"Fucking asshole!" He sneered lowly. "Does he know where you live?"  
"No," she said.  
"Good," he softened his grip on her and smiled down at her. "If he ever finds out and shows up, you know I'm right next door."

She smiled back at him and reached her hands up to dry her face.

"I'm such a mess," she said.  
"A cute mess," he said.  
"Does breakfast still stand?" She asked.  
"I thought you weren't hungry," he teased.  
"Starving," she said.

They sat back down and she reached for a bun in the bag.

"Why do you live here, Seth?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"If you're one of WWE's top stars, why do you live in one of these crappy apartments?" She asked.  
"I'm getting my dream house built. They're almost done so I won't be here for much longer," he answered.  
"Oh," she said. "I think I might miss you once you're gone."  
"Think? You know you're gonna miss watching this hot ass walk past your windows each day. Don't you think I know how you spy on me?" He joked.

She shook her head and laughed. There was the Seth she had met two days earlier and already felt like she could have a friendship with.

"I'm leaving tonight, by the way," he said.  
"That's fast," she said.  
"No, shit, sorry, not leaving as in moving. I'm going back on the road. You know, wrestling," he said.  
"Right, wrestling," she laughed.  
"I would have left last night but I'm lucky that the first house show this time is in this town so I can just drive straight to the arena," he smiled warmly. "There's still available tickets. You wanna come?"  
"I get to see you half naked and sweaty, rolling around with other men?" She smirked.  
"I know for a fact you'll go home and masturbate with me on your mind after that," he winked.  
"What makes you think I haven't already done that?" She gave him an intense stare.

He twisted a little smirk while his tongue came out to wet his lips.

"Look at you, hellcat, all grown up and dancing with fire," he chuckled. "You're learning to answer back. I like it."

She just smirked back at him, knowing that she hadn't been lying but he didn't need to know that.

"So do you wanna come?" He asked.  
"Sure, I could use some hot, mindless violence," she answered.  
"I can't take you backstage and I won't get to see you after the show either but how about we spend this day together?" He asked.  
"What do you wanna do?" She asked.  
"I can think of many things but I don't think you're up for that," he grinned mischievously. "So how about watching some movies and just talk over them?"  
"Sure," she said. "I'll try to stay awake."  
"You can sleep on me. Or with me," he winked.  
"I'm not gonna miss you while you're on the road," she laughed.  
"Yes, you are," he laughed too. "I'll be back Tuesday."


	5. Dinner

"Irene! Irene! Irene!" The knocking on her door continued.  
"What the hell?" She muttered.

She walked through the apartment and opened the door to a smiling Seth.

"I'm back!" He announced.  
"It's Tuesday already?" She asked.  
"Don't give me that. I know you missed me," he pouted.  
"Seems more like you missed me since you're at my door," she said.  
"Come here, hellcat," he said.

He pulled her into his arms for a hug. They stayed like that for around five seconds before he released her again.

"So I got a lot of laundry to do and I need a nap but come by tonight at 6 for dinner," he said.  
"Is that an order?" She asked.  
"Take it as you want as long as you show up," he said.  
"Commander!" She crossed her arms.  
"Totally," he grinned. "I'll even throw in dessert if you're a good girl and smile for me."

She just stood there, looking as angry as possible with her arms crossed.

"No? Your loss," he laughed. "See you tonight."  
"You can't just tell someone to show up," she said.  
"I just did," he said.  
"I might have plans," she said.  
"You don't and now that we're done arguing, I'm gonna go do my laundry," he said.  
"But..." She tried.

He turned around and walked to his door, unlocking it and winking at her before disappearing inside.

"Fucking smartass!" She shook her head and chuckled.  
"I heard that!" He shouted.  
"Shut the door!" She shouted back.

He stuck out his head of the still open door and then stuck out his tongue at her. She raised her middle finger in return and then walked back into her apartment, closing the door quickly before he could fire any smart remark back at her.

"You changed," he smirked when he opened the door that night. "This is totally a date."  
"It's not!" She snapped. "It's been a hot day and my clothes stank so I changed it."  
"To a cute dress," he said.  
"You want me to take it off?" She asked.  
"Yes, please," he grinned.  
"Listen, commander, I'm one step away from just going back home and order a pizza. You want me or not?" Her eyes widened when she caught her own slip up. "I mean, you want me to come inside or not?"  
"Yeah, I want you," he laughed. "To come inside."

She walked inside and took a look around. His apartment was a complete mirror image of hers but their styles in furniture were very different. She followed him to the kitchen where a lamb stew was cooking.

"It smells good," she said.  
"I can cook," he said.  
"I wasn't doubting that," she said.  
"By the way, give me your phone," he held out his hand.

She found her phone and handed it to him.

"Why?" She asked.  
"Because..." He typed in something and then his own phone beeped on the counter. "Now I got your number."  
"Did you just text yourself?" She asked.  
"Of course. I can't have you run away from me," he winked and handed her phone back to her.  
"Is this how you typical get a date? Force your way into a woman's life and command her around?" She asked.  
"No, that's just you," he answered.  
"What did I do wrong to deserve that?" She asked.  
"You're special," he grinned. "Now, sit down."

She had to hand it to him. He really could cook. They took their time eating while talking. Everything was just so easy around him and she was growing more confident with his perverted humour. She helped clearing the table and filling the dish washer afterwards. He poured more red wine in their glasses and handed her glass to her.

"So I'm home a bit longer this time around and I'm having a party Friday night. I really want you to come," he said.  
"Is it a big party?" She asked.  
"Yeah, a bit big. Mostly co-workers and friends and some of them dragging some of their friends along," he answered.  
"I don't know," she sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"You're gonna be hearing it through the walls anyway. Might as well join in on the fun," he said.  
"Maybe," she said. "Is that alright? Can you settle with a maybe?"  
"For now," he smiled. "We both know you're gonna come."

She emptied her wine glass and put the glass down on the counter she was leaning up against. He did the same with his glass.

"You wanna watch a movie and maybe open another bottle of wine?" He asked.  
"No dessert?" She smiled.  
"You didn't smile, remember?" He chuckled.  
"I'm smiling now," she said.  
"It's too late for me to cook something up but..." He moved over to stand right in front of her. "I can give you another type of dessert."

He placed his hands on her hips, leaned down and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss at first but when he felt her respond to it, he opened his mouth and deepened it. His hands moved from her hips to her back, pulling her close while pushing her up against the counter. It was a heated moment and he was ready to tear her clothes off and lift her up on the counter if she would let him. His lips moved over her jaw and down to her neck while one of his hands moved under her blouse to grab a bra-covered breast.

"Wait! Wait!" She stopped him.  
"Too fast?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry but I can't," she said.

She placed her hands on his chest and he took a step backwards on his own. With what she had already told him, he didn't want her to feel for one second he was holding her back against her will.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

She moved towards the front door and quickly put on her shoes.

"Wait, you don't have to leave," he said.  
"Yeah, I do," she said.

She opened the door and moved towards her own apartment and he followed behind.

"Irene, please. I took it too far and I'm sorry. Please, don't leave," he said.  
"It's not you, Seth. I'd be lucky to find someone like you," she said.  
"You already found me," he said.  
"Go home, Seth. Forget this ever happened," she said.

She unlocked her door and opened it.

"Is this because I told you about the ring rats? I'm not gonna treat you like them," he said.  
"I just said it's not about you. It's about me," she said.  
"Don't give me that whole it's-not-you-it's-me-speech," he said.  
"Fine, I won't," she said.

She stepped inside her apartment and closed the door. He heard her lock it and he just stood there for ten seconds, hoping she would unlock and open it again. She watched him through the peephole, waiting for him to go away. He took out his phone and she watched as his fingers danced over it. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and then he walked away. She took out her phone and looked at the text he had just sent her.

 _"Whatever I just did wrong, I'm truly sorry. Please, don't ignore me."_

She slid down the door to sit on the floor, leaning her head back against the wood.

"Damn it, Seth, why do you have to be so captivating?" She muttered.


	6. A mermaid at a party

He had given her space Wednesday and Thursday, hoping she would reach out to him at some point. She had watched him when he went for his runs in the mornings, doing her best to avoid him completely in which she had succeeded. Now Friday had arrived and she looked at the text he had just sent.

 _"Enough is enough. You can't ignore me forever. Suck it up, hellcat, because you have a party to tend to tonight. I'm expecting you to be here."_

It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She just had a hard time making sense of her own mind. How could she explain things to him when she couldn't explain it to herself? As the hours passed and half the afternoon had gone, she took her car to drive out to pick up some sushi and a pack of cigarettes.

She ate her sushi in peace, showered and dressed in a short, turquoise dress with thin straps. She dressed for a party but she stayed in her apartment, watching as people showed up and moved to his apartment. The music started and the voices were loud and happy. For a couple of hours she paced around her own apartment until she sat up on the kitchen counter and opened the window. She twirled the pack of cigarettes around in her hands for a long time.

"Hi," a head suddenly popped in through the window.

She stared at him scared. She had no clue who he was but he had to come from Seth's party.

"I'm Dean," he stuck his hand through the window as well to shake hers.  
"Irene," she said.  
"So I've heard," he grinned and pointed at the pack of cigarettes in her hand. "You're gonna smoke that?"  
"I actually quit six years ago," she said.  
"No reason to start again then," he said.

He snatched the pack out of her hand before she could react.

"Hey!" She tried.  
"Hey yourself," he laughed. "Come on, mermaid, there's a party going on next door and you need to have fun."  
"You don't know me," she tried.  
"No, but I'd like to. Seth's been talking a lot about you," he said.  
"He just met me barely two weeks ago," she said.  
"He still talks about you. Like a whole fucking lot. I had to see what the whole thing was about," he grinned. "Now, come on. Don't make me climb through the window to catch you myself."  
"Fine!" She rolled her eyes.

She jumped off the counter and he watched her through the open window as she moved out of the kitchen. A few seconds later her front door was being unlocked and opened and she stepped out in front of him.

"My my, look at you," he stuck out his tongue. "I see the attraction."  
"I'm going back in," she turned around.  
"No, wait, I'm messing with you. You're not ugly, far from, but I'm not trying to get in your pants. I promise," he said.

He walked over to her and held out his arm to silently invite her to grab it. She did that and they walked into Seth's apartment together. Seth's eyes widened when he saw her entering.

"I caught a mermaid for you," Dean chuckled as he walked her over to the couch where Seth was sitting.  
"A mermaid?" Seth asked.  
"Don't tell me you're colourblind," Dean shook his head. "Her dress, Seth! It looks like a colour a mermaid would wear."  
"Have you seen many mermaids in your life?" She looked at Dean.  
"I... No... What's the point in... I give up!" Dean held up his hands. "I brought you here. Mission complete."

He winked at Seth before walking away again. Both Seth and Irene looked at the other spots on the couch that were occupied by other people. Seth gave her a smile as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap.

"Sorry, only seat available," he said.  
"Seth, I..." She tried.  
"I'm not doing anything," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I won't try to kiss you again unless you want me to but I do want to talk about it."  
"It's just that..." She sighed. "I can't get it out of my head."  
"Get what out?" He asked.  
"No one's ever gonna want to be with me but him," she said.  
"Wow, don't you start believing his words," he said.  
"You might be a fuck them and leave them kind of guy but I'm not that kind of girl," she said.

He moved a hand up to grab her chin and turn her head towards him. She kept her eyes down like many times before.

"Hey, look at me," he said.

She slowly moved her eyes up and was met by his warm smile.

"It was never about that. I was joking that day and I thought you understood that," he said.  
"I did but you also said..." She said.  
"I know what I said," he cut her off. "But you also know those words were only for the ring rats. Don't you remember me talking about girlfriends and wanting to find someone?"  
"And you will someday," she said.  
"Stop being so clueless," he chuckled. "I don't wanna fuck you and leave you. I wanna fuck you for sure but I'd like for you to stay in my bed afterwards."

She blushed but at least she kept her eyes on him.

"It's just that... I... " She tried finding the words.  
"Pete put thoughts in your head that you can't seem to let go off," he found them for her.

She nodded shamefacedly.

"So let me be the one to put better thoughts in your head. Fuck it, hellcat, I really wanna kiss you again," he said. "Right now."

He kept staring at her, wanting her to say something. He didn't wanna force himself on her. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him for a few seconds, her mind clearly working in silence, and then she suddenly covered his lips with hers, kissing him heatedly while her fingers ran through his hair. He locked his arms around her waist to pull her as close as possible, enjoying the feeling of her lips and tongue working in sync with his. They broke apart a minute later.

"Damn it, hellcat," he smiled at her.

She smiled back but her smile died as her eyes caught something in the other end of the room. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and she started shivering.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's him," she whispered.  
"Him who?" He turned his head and caught a guy staring at them with anger in his eyes.  
"It's Pete," she whispered. "You know him? You fucking know him?"

She started moving away from him. He tried holding on to her but the look in her eyes made him let go instantly and instead jump up from the couch.

"I swear I don't know him. Someone brought him along," he said.

It didn't matter to her. What mattered was that Pete was there, staring at her, and she could no longer hide where she was living. She had to get out and she started moving through the livingroom.

"Irene, wait!" Seth followed.

A strong hand locked around her wrist and she looked up to see Pete's angry eyes.

"So this is where you've been hiding out?" He asked.  
"Let go!" She snapped.  
"Hey, get your hands off her!" Seth grabbed Pete's arm.

Pete let go and spun around to look at Seth. The two men started shouting at each other and she just continued her path out of his apartment and back into her own. She leaned up against her front door with a pounding heart.

"Who the hell brought this idiot into my home?" Seth shouted.  
"He's my cousin," someone answered.  
"And who the fuck are you?" Seth stared at the other guy.  
"I know Apollo," the other guy answered.  
"You did tell us to bring people," Apollo got into the mix.  
"Not your fault," Seth said to Apollo before pointing at Pete and Pete's cousin. "You and you! Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

The two men walked out and Seth turned around, thinking Irene was still next to him but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Irene? Shit! Irene, where are you?" He called.

She had been standing for a while in the darkness, trying to calm down her pounding heart and her runaway thoughts. She was pulled back to reality when she heard shouting outside. She realized the voices reached her louder than they should and she suddenly remembered her kitchen window was still open.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You're trying to climb through her window? What the fuck were you planning to do to her in there?" Seth shouted. "Let me go, Roman! Let me get my hands on him!"  
"You'll do no such thing!" A dark voice responded.

She unlocked the door and tore it open. She recognized the guy with the dark voice from the house show she had been to. Both he and Dean were holding Seth back while Pete was being dragged in the other direction by two others.

"I'm coming back for you, Irene!" Pete shouted. "You might have changed where you work but I know where you live now, you stupid bitch!"  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Seth shouted.  
"Seth," she said softly.

He snapped his head around as much as he could to look at her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" He hissed at his two friends.

Dean and Roman immediately let go and Seth ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He spun her around slowly and looked over her head at his friends. Roman nodded back in understanding.

"Let's shut this party down," he said to Dean.

Dean agreed and the two men went into Seth's apartment while Seth pulled her into her apartment. He locked the door and closed the kitchen window before moving her into the bedroom. Somewhere along the line the music died down next door and they heard people leave. He got her down on the bed and took her shoes off her. He took his own shoes off too, lied down next to her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," she cried.  
"Ssh, I'm here," he comforted her. "I won't let him hurt you."  
"He knows where I live," she said.  
"I won't let him lay a finger on you," he said.  
"But what's gonna happen when you go on the road?" She asked.  
"Ssh, sleep, okay? We'll figure it out tomorrow. I promise I won't let him hurt you," he said.  
"Seth!" She whimpered.  
"I promise!" He tightened his grip around her.


	7. A solution

She woke up next morning still dressed in that turquoise dress. Next to her Seth laid fully dressed too. He was on his back and he just looked so sweet while sleeping. She moved close, laid her head on his shoulder and put an arm over his chest. His arm under her went up to pull her closer and his lips landed on her forehead.

"Good morning," he said.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said.  
"I was already awake," he said.

She snuggled into his embrace, just wanting the world to go away so she could stay there forever.

"I found a solution," he said.  
"You did?" She tilted her head enough to look up at him.  
"My house is almost done. The house is built but they're still working on the garage and after that they need to paint every room. But all windows and doors are up so you can sleep there at night when the workers aren't there," he said.

She drummed her fingers on his chest while thinking it through. It was a big step in her world even though it couldn't be categorized as moving in together.

"It's not gonna be a picnic. There's no furniture there. But I texted Roman while you slept and he's got an air mattress you can borrow. As long as you're out in the morning when the workers arrive so you won't get in their way," he said.  
"What choice do I have?" She sighed.  
"You don't really have any. I promised to keep you safe and this is the best I can do for now. The house is completely done in two weeks and I'll move there for good," he said.  
"You're really leaving this area?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get away from here. I never really bonded with anyone or felt like I fit in until you came along," he answered.  
"I understand," she said.

There was a knock on the door and she tensed up but Seth's relaxed body demeanor made her relax too.

"It's Roman," he kissed her forehead and moved out from under her. "He's here with the mattress."

They walked out to open the door and Roman smirked as he looked at them still in the clothes from the night before.

"Did you party all night?" He joked.  
"No, we fell asleep," Seth answered.  
"Good girl. Keep him waiting for as long as possible," Roman winked at her. "I got an air mattress and a pump as promised in the car."  
"Okay, I'll go shower in my own apartment and you can get ready here meanwhile," Seth smiled at her.  
"Please, don't leave me," she begged.

She bit her lip when she realized how pathetic she sounded. Seth just smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Roman's gonna stay in your apartment. No one ever gets past him," he said.  
"I'll tackle anyone," Roman said.  
"You're safe with him," Seth said.  
"Okay," she breathed out. "But hurry."  
"I'll be as fast as a fox," he winked.

He ran to his apartment to make his statement clear and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ninja as always," Roman laughed.  
"Well, come on in," she smiled at the big man.

She moved to the bathroom while he made himself comfortable in the kitchen. Once she had showered and gotten dressed, she came back out just at the same time as Seth stepped back into her apartment.

"Okay, let's go for a ride," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"To my house of course. You need to know where you'll be staying," he answered.

All three of them went through the house and took in the naked rooms one after the other.

"Nice!" Roman whistled.  
"I can't wait to move in here," Seth said.  
"When?" Roman asked.  
"Two weeks away," Seth answered. "It took forever but now it's right around the corner."

She didn't say anything. She couldn't exactly start saying how she would love to live there too. It was his house and they hardly knew each other.

"So remember, it's only when I'm on the road. When I'm home you'll be safe in my apartment or I can come into your apartment. Whatever you prefer," he said.  
"We'll figure it out," she said.  
"Exactly," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll figure it out. Now let's buy big guy here lunch as a thanks and then move back to the apartments. I need to pack my bag."  
"When are you leaving?" She asked.  
"Tonight. Sorry, in all the confusion I didn't get around to tell you. I'll be back Tuesday again," he said.

After a good lunch and a farewell to Roman, she found herself inside Seth's apartment. She sat on his bed while he was packing a bag.

"What do you do?" He asked.  
"I'm just sitting here," she answered.  
"I mean for a living. Pete yelled something about you changing where you work," he said.  
"I'm a medical secretary. When I knew I had to leave him, I applied for a job with another doctor and I got it," she said.  
"Oh, so you're a smart one," he grinned.  
"Totally," she grinned back. "Way more smart than you."  
"Is that so?" He asked.

He crawled up on the bed and she moved backwards until her back connected with the soft sheets and he towered above her with his hands on either side of her.

"So you're smart and sexy," he leaned down and kissed her neck. "What a lucky guy I am."  
"You forgot cute," she giggled.  
"Smart, sexy, cute, hot, sweet, soft, foxy," he rambled off the words between his kisses. "And mine."

He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"If you'll have me," he added.

She bit her lip before twisting a little sideways smile, reaching up to grab his head and forcing him down to kiss her. She locked her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth while running her fingers under his shirt.

"We don't have to," he broke the kiss. "Not if you're not ready."  
"I want to. I'm ready," she smiled.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"One more word out of your mouth and I'm gonna go back to my own apartment and you'll be stuck in here listening to me masturbate," she said.  
"Not again," he chuckled as his lips found her neck again. "I want the full show this time."

He kissed down her collarbone while his fingers skillfully worked her out of her blouse and bra.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

His lips continued their path down and toyed with her nipples one at the time while his fingers were now down at her jeans, popping open all four buttons. He kissed down her stomach until he met the denim and then raised his head to give her a naughty smile. She lifted her ass as he grabbed her jeans and pulled them down her legs and tossed them on the floor. He lifted one of her legs and kissed her ankle.

"How cute," he chuckled as he pulled off the sock and moved to the other leg. "Your socks and panties match."

She blushed as he pulled off the other sock and then moved up to hook her pink panties.

"Pink is now my new favourite colour," he pulled her panties off her. "Although I much more prefer what's hidden underneath."

He licked his lips while he gave her one of those flirtatious looks she had seen a couple of times before. He bowed his head down and ran his tongue slowly up between her folds before letting it run circles on her clit just as slowly. She reached a hand down to touch his head, moaning softly as she pushed up against his tongue.

"Don't tease!" She begged.

He hummed in amusement and sped up. She writhed underneath him, pushing up more, moaning louder, slowly starting to chant his name as his tongue pushed her over the edge and had her crying out in sweet tones.

He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt off. She sat up too, running her fingers down his stomach to his jeans, opening them before gently squeezing his dick through his jeans. She leaned in to kiss up his chest and jaw until she found his lips again.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered.  
"I know," she smiled.

She yanked softly on his jeans and he smirked as he got out of bed and pulled off his jeans, trunks and socks. He was fast back on the bed on his knees, kissing her while softly pushing her back down to lie. He settled between her legs, pushing into her and slowly starting to thrust.

They both kissed, nipped and touched all over each other. He slowly increased the pace, thrusting faster and faster, listening to every sweet sound he got out of her. He reached down and grabbed her ass, digging his fingers into her soft skin, hearing how she cried out a second time as he fucked her into an orgasm. Her nails ran down his back, sending pain and pleasure through his body which made him cum too.

He collapsed on top of her. His fingers still with a solid grip on her ass and his lips leaving small kisses over her collarbone and shoulder. Her fingertips softly brushed up and down his spine. For a little while they just lied like that until he finally raised his head and looked at her.

"So..." He grinned.  
"So..." She grinned back.  
"That was fucking amazing," he chuckled.  
"I couldn't agree more," she said.  
"I wish I could stay," he pecked her lips. "Unfortunately I have a job to do."

He pulled out of her and helped her out of the bed.

"I do have time for a quick shower if you're up for it," he said.  
"You're actually giving me a choice this time?" She smirked.  
"No," he laughed as he took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

After the shower they had driven in separate cars to his house. He had kissed her farewell on the porch like a family man leaving his wife behind. She stood and waved as he drove away and as he watched her get smaller in the rear view mirror, one thought crossed his mind. She could be the one.


	8. Back home

"She seems really sweet," Dean said.  
"You sure you're up for it with a crazy ex hanging in the background?" Roman asked.  
"Would you have backed down?" Seth asked.  
"No," Roman grinned. "Just making sure."

They loaded their bags in the trunk, ready to drive home from being on the road, and climbed into the car.

"Besides..." Seth started the engine. "I doubt he'll dare try and mess with me after he met me."  
"But you're not around all the time," Dean reminded him.  
"I know that, Dean. Why the hell do you think I've stuffed her away in my house? He's never gonna find her there," Seth said.  
"What happens when you move in there for good? You're just gonna let her continue hanging around?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. I can't think about that now. There's still time," Seth answered.  
"Hardly," Roman said.

Seth sighed as he left the parking lot. He knew there wasn't a lot of time left until he moved but it was still in the future.

"I can't wait to get back home," he said.

After dropping Roman and Dean off, Seth went back to his apartment. As he drove near, he saw her leave her car with a bag of groceries in her hand. She hadn't seen him so he parked his car, ran to her, grabbed the bag of groceries with one hand while placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Missed you," he smiled against her lips.  
"You're back earlier than expected," she said.  
"You want me to leave again?" He laughed.  
"No," she giggled.  
"What are we having?" He held up the bag.  
"I was gonna make roasted turkey thighs," she said.  
"That sounds so good," he said.

He kissed her again while they moved towards his apartment.

"So how has it been sleeping in that empty house?" He asked.  
"Alright. A bit lonely and you got an active owl living near by," she answered.  
"Annoying?" He asked.  
"No, kind of soothing actually. I'm not sure you'll like it though," she answered.

He placed the bag of groceries on the counter before grabbing her hips and lifting her up to sit on it too. He moved in between her legs and put his arms around her.

"How long will it take to make dinner?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure. I've never made that before," she answered.  
"Experimenting on me now?" He smirked.  
"You still got time to run," she said.  
"I was wondering if I have time to do something else," he said.

He grabbed her thighs and yanked her closer to the edge before his hands moved under her skirt and he started kissing her neck.

"Seth!" She laughed. "Commander!"  
"Come on, hellcat, show me your claws," he chuckled.

He pushed her panties to the side and she gasped as his fingers went straight inside her.

"Tell me you don't want this," he smirked.  
"I can't," she reached for his jeans.

She opened his jeans quickly and yanked them down as far as she could along with his trunks. She eyed his dick hungrily before wrapping her hand around it and starting to stroke it fast.

"I missed you, commander," she pulled him in for a kiss. "Please, fuck me quick. I need you inside me fast."

He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them dry before swatting her hand away from his dick with a little laugh. He moved close to her, kissing her ravenously while pushing into her fast. He grabbed her thighs again as he started thrusting at a fast pace, making sure she stayed on the counter while he drove her even more horny and crazy for each thrust.

She tore her lips away from his, held a hand behind his neck while she tilted her head backwards in loud moans. He kept at it with the fast pace, watching her cum right in front of him. His smile couldn't get any bigger once her voice lowered again. She moved her head back up and looked at him again.

"Dick!" She said when she saw his smile.  
"Right on!" He thrust into her extra hard, cumming in the process.

He leaned his forehead against her forehead, both of them smiling and giggling at each other.

"Way too quick for my liking," he laughed.  
"You didn't like it?" She teased.  
"That's not what I meant," he kissed her and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. "I like it fast and hard for sure but I also like it lasting a bit longer than a few minutes."  
"How long are you home this time?" She asked.  
"Long enough to fuck you real good," he answered.

He kissed her again and then pulled out of her. She jumped down from the counter while he pulled up his jeans.

"So, dinner?" He smiled innocently.  
"A quick bathroom visit and I'll be on it," she smiled.  
"There's that smile. Someone earned dessert this time," he chuckled.  
"Yeah? What am I getting?" She asked.  
"Just you wait," he licked his lips. "I might be the one doing most of the eating but you'll be the one enjoying it and begging for more."


	9. In love

He looked down at the woman curled up on his chest. It had been some good few days at home, getting to know her better and fucking her brains out every chance he got. He smiled as he admitted it to himself inside his head. He was in love with this woman. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she stretched her body with a cute little yawn.

"What time is it?" She asked.  
"3. You fell asleep an hour ago," he answered.  
"I needed a nap. You fucked me too good," she giggled.  
"Too good?" He laughed.  
"Mmm," she stretched again and crawled up to lie on top of him. "I'm not complaining though."  
"That's good because there's more where that came from," he said.

She wiggled her crotch against him and immetiately his dick rose.

"Not now. I gotta pack," he said.  
"You sure?" She asked.  
"Yes," he said.

With one swift move she slid down on him, making him gasp in surprise as he found himself buried inside her.

"You sure?" She asked again.  
"Irene, I..." He moaned as she started moving. "No, I can spare 15 minutes. Fuck the crap out of me, hellcat."

She sat up straight which made him slide even deeper into her. He couldn't contain his moaning and he didn't try to either. He just grabbed her hips, allowing her to set the pace while thrusting up into her to meet her movements. She rolled her hips just right, making him want her even more right in that moment. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards and he took over, thrusting up into her as fast as he could to make her cry out in ecstasy. As her walls squeezed him tight, he let go too, cumming violently inside her before yanking her back down on his chest and pinning her down on top of him with his arms around her.

"You got me where you want me," he said.  
"Really?" She giggled against his chest.  
"I'm your fucking slave," he laughed.  
"Uh, my own sex toy," she raised her head and gave him a naughty smile. "I can make good use of that."  
"Keep that thought," he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll be back Tuesday and you can tear me apart."  
"I can?" She grinned.  
"No, I'm gonna tear you apart but it sounded good, right?" He grinned back.  
"You're being an idiot again," she said.  
"Don't pretend not to like it," he said.

She squealed and laughed when he grabbed her hips and lifted her off him. She landed on the bed next to him and he jumped out of bed with a smile before she could get her hands on him again.

"Not fair!" She pouted.  
"I know, hellcat, but it's the name of the game. I can't stay no matter how much I want to," he said.  
"I know," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Tuesday," he said. "Don't touch yourself at all. Think about me every night and work yourself into a soaking mess with your mind alone and I promise you I'll relieve you of all that frustration you're gonna build up in a way you can't even begin to imagine."  
"I can imagine it," she stuck out her tongue. "And how will you even know if I've touched myself or not?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look. He grabbed her chin and gave her an intense stare.

"Oh, I'll know. Trust me. I'll call you every night to whisper dirty words in your ear and you won't do a damn thing about it other than complain and beg for me to come home," he said.  
"Is that an order?" She asked.  
"There's a reason you call me commander," he said. "So I'm giving you this command and you better follow through."  
"You're so mean," she said.  
"I am," he smirked. "And you secretly love it."

That night after picking up Roman and Dean, Seth sang along with the radio while drumming on the steering wheel. Dean looked at him and snickered.

"What?" Seth asked.  
"You're in love," Dean made kissing noises.  
"And you're such a child," Seth said.  
"Okay, jokes aside," Dean smiled. "But you are in love. You don't even try to hide it."  
"I am," Seth smiled back. "God, it feels so good. I think she might be the one."  
"We're happy for you," Roman reached a hand forward to pat Seth's shoulder.  
"So what's gonna happen next week?" Dean asked.  
"What do you mean?" Seth asked.  
"Well, your house is ready to be moved into, right?" Dean looked at him.  
"Yeah," Seth said.  
"So?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know," Seth focused on the road in front of him.

Roman's hand once again landed on his shoulder and gave him a little comforting squeeze.

"You'll figure it out," he said. "You still need our help to move?"  
"Yeah, I'd be happy if you could come by Wednesday morning so I can get Tuesday night alone with her," Seth said.  
"And we're gonna be rested and ready too," Roman said.


	10. A trashed apartment

He loved his job but he couldn't wait to get back home to her. He drove to his apartment and parked the car, whistling as he moved from the parking lot towards the apartments. His face dropped when he reached her door and saw it busted open.

"Irene?" He called nervously.

He stepped inside and immetiately heard broken glass crunch underneath his feet. Her apartment was a mess. Glasses, plates, mirrors, anything that could break was broken on the floor.

"Irene?" He called again.

He moved in and breathed a sigh in relief as he saw her sitting on the floor in the kitchen and just staring at the mess.

"What happened?" He crouched down in front of her.  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
"Pete?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked.  
"I wasn't here. I woke up this morning to a text from him asking me where I was hiding," she said.  
"Thank fuck," he breathed out.

He felt so happy that he had made her sleep in his house while he was gone. He couldn't bear to think about what might have happened to her if she had been there when Pete showed up.

"Come on, hellcat," he said.

He grabbed her hands, stood up and yanked her up to stand as well.

"Let's call the police," he said.  
"They won't do shit. It'll only anger him more," he said.  
"Okay, guess we have to clean up then," he said.  
"Please, leave," she said.  
"What?" He stared at her in disbelief.  
"Leave," she said a little louder.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because this is never gonna go away and I won't put you through it. Just fucking leave, Seth! Please! We're not gonna last further down the line anyway. Not with him always hanging over my head as a dark cloud," she answered.  
"I won't leave you!" He raised his voice.  
"You don't get a choice!" She yelled. "I'm leaving you! Now get the fuck out of my apartment!"  
"No!" He yelled back.

He crossed his arms and stared at her. She stared back and for ten long seconds none of them backed down.

"Fine!" She finally sneered.

She walked past him fast and disappeared out of the apartment before he could react. He hurried to the door just do see her run away. She had left her purse on the kitchen table with her keys, phone and wallet so he knew she would be back at some point. He sighed as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Hello?" Apollo's voice sounded.  
"It's Seth. I need the address for that Pete guy," Seth said.  
"Who?" Apollo asked.  
"The cousin of that friend you brought along to my party," Seth said.  
"I don't have that. I'll call my friend though," Apollo said.  
"You do that," Seth said.

He hung up and sent the same text to Roman and Dean.

 _"S.O.S. Come to Irene's place fast."_

He looked at the giant mess and didn't know where to start. He moved around and took pictures of it all. He wasn't sure if he was ever gonna use them but it seemed like the smart thing to do.

"Wow, what the hell happened here?" Roman asked from behind him.

He turned around and saw both Roman and Dean standing there.

"Pete stopped by," he answered.  
"Where's Irene?" Roman asked.  
"She broke up with me and ran off. She's alright though. She was at my house when he was here," Seth answered.  
"She broke up with you?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not gonna accept it," Seth smiled a little. "She's scared and she thinks I won't be able to handle this."

A knock on the door made all three of them turn their heads. Apollo's friend looked unsure as he took a step forward.

"Hi, sorry for just showing up. Apollo called and I live near by," he looked around. "Pete did this?"  
"Give me his address!" Seth demanded.  
"Fucking hell, Pete, you fucking asshole," the guy said lowly. "I'm really sorry about this. Most of our family has already given up on him. I was the only one left but this... No way, no more. I've had enough."  
"His address!" Seth repeated a little louder.  
"You don't need that," the guy smiled. "The police is about to raid his house and they'll take down this town's biggest drug dealer. He'll go away for a long time."  
"How do you know they're about to raid him?" Dean asked.  
"Because I'm gonna call them right now and inform them about him," the guy winked.

He stepped outside and they heard him call the police. A few minutes later he came back with a smile.

"There, all done. I'm really sorry about this. Is there anything I can do?" He asked.  
"You've done more than enough," Roman answered. "Thank you."  
"Of course," the guy waved his hand in the air. "Turn on the news. A catch like Pete won't go unnoticed for long."

The guy took off and Dean looked at the broken tv.

"Yeah, about that," he said.  
"I'll get my tablet," Seth said.

He ran to his apartment and came back two minutes later with his tablet. He quickly found a news station and it just ran in the background while they looked at the mess.

"I guess we'll clean up," Roman shrugged.  
"At least get all the glass out of the way," Seth said.  
"She'll come back at some point," Roman said.  
"I know and I wanna be here when she does," Seth said.  
"We're staying too," Dean nodded.


	11. Making good on the promise

She had been gone for hours, just walking around without anywhere to go, trying to clear her head. She didn't wanna leave Seth but it had to be done. Rather now than have him break her heart further down the line which she knew would happen if Pete continued trying to ruin her life. And Pete would never stop. She knew that.

It was closing in on around 8 PM when she finally crossed the parking lot with heavy footsteps and walked towards her apartment. The door was still wide opened since it wasn't able to close after being busted down. She walked in and took a look at the clean floor in front of her.

"What the hell?" She asked lowly.  
"Oh, hi Irene," Dean looked out from the livingroom.  
"She's here?" Seth yelled from somewhere further in.

He came running towards her, pushing Dean out of the way and wrapping his arms around her.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.  
"We cleaned up for you," he answered.  
"And I'm ordering pizza," Roman made his presence known. "What do you want on yours?"  
"Ham and cheese," she shrugged. "And pineapple."  
"A Hawaiian pizza coming right up," Roman chuckled. "I'll order a family size. You boys cut any problem with that?"  
"Add bacon," Dean said.  
"Bacon and pepperoni. I can't have pizza without pepperoni," Roman laughed.

He grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him with him into the livingroom.

"Let's give them some privacy," he said.

Seth looked at her and grabbed her head, stroking her cheeks and pulling his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not leaving you," he said.  
"Seth, I..." She started.

He cut her off with a kiss and he couldn't help but smile when he felt her kiss him back.

"I'm not leaving you," he repeated. "And you don't get to leave me either."  
"Commander!" She said.  
"Hellcat!" He laughed. "That's my girl. Can I get a smile too?"

She smiled a little and he smiled back at her.

"Let's join the others," he said.

They walked into the livingroom where Roman was putting his phone away.

"Pizza in 30 minutes," he said.  
"Sounds good," Seth said.

 _"And now to the local news. After a tip from a family member, police took down drug dealer Pete Roosevelt earlier today. Police inspector Jay Davidson says it's the biggest stock they've ever come across and Pete Roosevelt can look forward to spending at least 25 years in jail."_

"What?" She looked at Seth's tablet.  
"Sweet!" Dean grinned.  
"How? Why? What?" She asked.  
"Breathe!" Seth laughed and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Just breathe. He's gonna go away for a long time."  
"But how?" She asked.  
"His cousin stopped by and helped out," he answered. "Your name is left completely out of this."  
"I never dared turning him in out of fear of having to testify against him in court," she said.  
"You're not a part of this mess at all," he assured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as it felt like a huge stone dropped from her heart.

"Now what?" She asked.  
"Now we eat pizza," Dean grinned.  
"We're all crashing in Seth's apartment and we're moving his stuff tomorrow. We can always use an extra pair of hands," Roman said.  
"I'll help," she said.  
"Good, because you're moving in too," Seth said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You heard me," he said.  
"You're ordering me to move in?" She asked.  
"Of course," he grinned. "I'm your commander and you're my hellcat so show me those claws while I drag you into your new home."  
"Is this normal?" Roman looked at Dean.  
"It looks normal to them," Dean said.  
"Okay, just checking," Roman laughed.

After eating pizza, they crashed early. Roman and Dean shared Seth's corner sofa while Seth and Irene shared his bed. He held her all night, just smiling while she fell asleep in his arms. He finally saw a bright future when it came to his lovelife. He no longer thought she might be the one. He knew she was.

"Rise and shine!" Dean woke them early.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
"5.30 and I got breakfast and coffee ready so we can start moving really soon and get it over with fast," he answered.  
"I hate you," she grumped.  
"You're gonna get used to me," he laughed.  
"Do I have to?" She gave Seth a pouting look.  
"Yes, he's my friend," Seth laughed.  
"Fine. That coffee better be good for me to forgive him," she said.  
"I make the best coffee," Dean said.

They made their way to the kitchen where Dean handed her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and looked at him with mild eyes.

"I forgive you," she smiled.  
"See, I told you. Best coffee ever!" He laughed.

Soon after they were working as fast as they could, loading furniture in trailers behind two of their cars. It took most of the day to empty both apartments but once the evening rolled around and Dean and Roman were gone again, Seth took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"So we're home," he said.  
"Looks like it," she smiled.  
"With all the shit that went down yesterday, I completely forgot my promise," he said.  
"What promise?" She asked.

He pushed her down on the bed and crawled up to straddle her while leaning down to her ear.

"Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"No, you didn't. I can feel just how needy you are," he kissed down her neck. "I'm gonna pleasure you for hours."  
"Hours?" She laughed.  
"Just you wait, hellcat. Break your claws on my back but you're not getting out of this bed anytime soon," he said.


End file.
